1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wafer prober for semiconductor inspection and an inspection method that can position an inspection target to be placed on a tray with respect to the tray and inspect a plurality of the inspection targets at the same time while transporting them with the tray and can accurately position a probe card with respect to the inspection target at inspection.
2. Background Art
A prober for inspecting a wafer or the like as an inspection target is provided with an alignment unit for aligning the wafer or the like and a contact unit for performing an inspection in contact with the wafer or the like. Moreover, the alignment unit and the contact unit are both provided with a camera for accurate positioning and an XYZθ stage for fine adjustment in the XYZθ directions on the basis of an image of the camera.
Chucks on which the wafer or the like is placed include those provided with suction holes for sucking and supporting the wafer or the like or a supporting pin for lifting up the wafer or the like in loading or unloading the wafer or the like as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-93612.
Also, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-151999, some of them are provided with a wafer ring for aligning the wafer or the like held on a table by rotation, the table having an alignment mark for alignment of the wafer or the like.